


Hey There Little Red Riding Hood

by blithelybonny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, And Can Do Things You Guys, Kinks, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, Teddy's A Metamorphmagus, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/pseuds/blithelybonny
Summary: James Sirius has a secret thing for werewolves, okay? I mean, who doesn't...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> This is unrepentant kink for my dear sweet friend **gracerene** on her birthday. Happiest of days, you precious jewel!  <3
> 
> Story title is from the song Little Red Riding Hood by Sam the Sham & the Pharaohs.

Even with the colored lights fading in and out and pulsing over the dance floor, Teddy’s bright blue hair stands out, flashing like a beacon to draw James’s gaze. It has nothing to do with his totally inappropriate crush on his godbrother, the way James’s eyes lock on Teddy and follow his smooth movement from the dance floor to the bar for a drink, and everything to do with the fact that Teddy just _has something_ \--some indefinable quality entirely separate from his handsome face, attractive physique, and tall stature that requires a person to pay attention to him. Teddy’s a bit of a force to be reckoned with, and James refuses to be faulted for acknowledging it.

Besides, he’s not even the only one at his table to do so.

“Fucking _Merlin_ , I didn’t think Lupin could possibly get any fitter!”

Blinking out of his glazed stare, James turns to his friend and grins, hoping he hadn’t been totally obvious. “How do you mean?”

Caradoc Singh gestures with his drink in Teddy’s direction, some of the bright green liquid sloshing out the side. “That _beard_ , my good sweet lord,” he says, grinning wide. “Can you imagine? Fuck, I’d let him eat my arse for an hour just to feel that burn.”

At Caradoc’s left side, Mercy Roper gives a satisfied hum, his eyes closed tight as he pictures it. “He’d give it so well too...not let up even when you’re begging,” he murmurs.

“Oi, he would too stop if you said no!” James interjects, indignant on Teddy’s behalf.

“No, no,” Mercy clarifies with a laugh, “in this scenario, we’ve agreed on a safe word ahead of time. He’d be the best, though, pushing my boundaries and knowing what a boy really _needed_ as opposed to what he’s asking for.”

Hoping the mood-lighting in the club hides the stain of his sudden embarrassed flush, James glances down at the table and says, “You, er, you think Teddy’d be into that sort of thing?”

“He’s so very obviously the Dommy sort,” drawls Barclay Zabini. “You babies are much too young to remember what he was like in school, but he’s always had that sort of...you know…” He trails off, mouth curving up in a suggestive smirk.

“You’re a year older than me,” Mercy replies, with a roll of his eyes. “But yes, there’s no doubt, Teddy Lupin is a total Dom.”

James glances back towards Teddy, who’s leaned casually up against the bar now as he waits for his drink. “I don’t know,” James then says, more to himself than anything, “I guess I could see that.” He tries his very best to ignore the shiver of want that passes through him at the thought of himself on his knees with his hands behind his back, gazing up at Teddy who looms tall and imposing and orders him to-- _fucking hell_. “I don’t know,” James repeats, a little louder this time, “maybe it’s just an Auror thing?”

Caradoc, in the middle of a sip of his cocktail, hums and holds up a finger to catch James’s attention. “Yes, fucking hell, yaass,” he asserts, once he’s swallowed. “Teddy Lupin in his Auror uniform and with that beard, eating my arse until I can’t even form words anymore!”

James tries to say something to that, but finds that his mouth is far too dry to even consider speaking. He picks up his beer and drains half of it in one long pull.

“Thirsty?” Mercy teases.

“ _Gagging_ ,” Barclay says pointedly, with a haughty little laugh. Then, mischievously, he adds, “Do you think he’s hung?”

“Of course he is, lord, what kind of question?” Caradoc answers. “He’s got a big fat cock, and he knows exactly how to use it.”

“Unlike you?”

“Oh piss right the hell off, Bar,” Caradoc grumbles, over Barclay, Mercy, and James’s laughter. “Jamie wasn’t complaining, were you, Jamie?”

James flushes, but manages to keep eye-contact when he replies, “No complaints, sure, but no second date either.”

“Need an charm for that burn, Carrie?” Barclay asks, to more laughter from Mercy and James.

“You’re all bastards, and I have no idea why I’m friends with you,” Caradoc replies. He’s smiling, though, and not at all actually put out. James and Caradoc had slept together only once, more out of curiosity than anything else, and had mutually decided they were better as friends.

Barclay laughs. “Because you rather like being the one with the biggest cock in your social group.”

“Excuse me, I do just fine in that department as well, thank you very much,” Mercy says.

James knows for a fact that Mercy doesn’t have anything to worry about down there, a fact which Mercy seems inclined to remind him of, when he turns his gaze to James and lets a slow, sensual smile stretch his lips.

And, naturally, James starts blushing again, but thankfully, Caradoc still seems hung up on cock-size and moves the conversation back to where it had started. “To my absolutely enormous cock,” he says, raising his glass in a mock toast, “and to Teddy Lupin’s too!”

“I’ll drink to Teddy Lupin’s monster cock any day,” Mercy adds, raising his glass in cheers as well.

Barclay rolls his eyes, but raises his glass too. “Yes, yes, to Teddy Lupin’s cock. May I have a chance at sucki--”

“--all right, all right, fuck!” James says, as sternly as he’s able to manage against the flush of embarrassment and the low thrum of arousal at the base of his spine he’s trying desperately to ignore, “can we please move on? Teddy’s my dad’s, you know, he’s--”

“--headed this way right now,” Barclay interrupts.

“What?” James turns around, and sure enough, there’s Teddy striding towards their table, levitating a tray of shots before him. He lifts his free hand in greeting and James, helpless, waves back before turning back around and hissing at his friends, “Not a fucking word, or so help me, I will make you all pay for your own drinks!”

Caradoc and Mercy look hilariously scandalized, but Barclay just smirks at the essentially empty threat.

“Wotcher, lads, Jamie,” Teddy greets with a charming, easy smile. He lowers the tray of shots onto the table and then extends a hand to ruffle through James’s hair which is, frankly, fucking embarrassing and so not at all the way he wants Teddy to treat him. “Thought there might be trouble here tonight,” he adds, as he hip-checks James until James gets the hint and slides over in the booth to make room.

It was a small booth to begin with, the four of them already seated a bit closer than normal to each other, but Teddy makes five, and James finds Teddy pressing close against his side. Teddy lifts an arm and puts it around James’s head, resting along the back of the booth, and the sudden need to lean back into that arm nearly knocks James flat. He takes a breath, trying to calm himself down, and then picks up his beer to finish it off.

“Who, us?” Barclay replies airily. “We’re as harmless as church mice.”

“Ha, right, pull the other one,” Teddy laughs. James can feel the vibration of it in his skin when he inadvertently gives in and leans back to find himself tucked in just that much against Teddy’s chest now.

Caradoc mutters something that sounds suspiciously like ‘I’ve got something you can pull’ before he leans forward with elbows on the table and looks adoringly at Teddy. “Any luck yet tonight, Ted?”

Teddy laughs again and shakes his head. “Night’s young, chaps. Night’s very young,” he says, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“Indeed,” Mercy says, making a bit of a show of dropping his gaze to Teddy’s lips and back up again.

James swallows hard against the urge to slap all of his so-called friends across the face, though he can’t tell if it’s out of jealousy that they have Teddy’s attention or jealousy that he can’t flirt so blatantly like that. Despite being a good-looking bloke and a celebrity in his own right ever since he was drafted to Falmouth straight out of Hogwarts, as well as a celebrity kid, James has always been awkward when it comes to boys. He doesn’t have a ton of experience, and when he does manage to flirt, the other party usually has to take the lead. (James, honestly, rather likes it when his partners take the lead.) But of course, the whole thing is moot because this is Teddy Lupin, for fuck’s sake, who might as well be his brother and that’s just...just so incredibly _unfair_.

“Come on then,” Teddy says, indicating the tray in the middle of the table, “one on me.”

They each reach for a shot glass and raise it, and James turns expectantly to Teddy, waiting for him to make the toast, when Barclay proposes one instead. “To tonight,” he says, eyes fixed on Teddy for a long moment, before he shifts and gazes at each of them in turn, “may all our fantasies become reality.”

“To tonight,” they all echo, before touching their shot glasses to the table and then throwing them back.

James nearly chokes on his when Teddy moves his arm from around the back of the booth to around his shoulders. Trying to play it off as a cough from the strength of the alcohol doesn’t work, though, when Teddy gives him a squeeze and leans in to murmur, “All right, Jamie?” in his ear.

“Y-yeah, m’fine,” James answers quietly, certain that his cheeks are bright red again. 

Teddy gives him a bright grin before turning back to the rest of the table. “So fantasies, yeah? Is that what you lot were chatting about before I joined you?”

If his cheeks weren’t already red, they certainly are now. James manages to swallow against the sudden nerves that seem to have coalesced in his throat. “Er, yeah,” he answers, before anyone else can say something too incriminating. “Just a laugh, really.”

“Mmm, more than a laugh,” says Barclay. For someone so usually reserved in that annoying posh, upper-class way of his, he looks like mischief might as well be bursting from his seams. “But we’d really only just got started before you joined us…” He trails off and shimmies his shoulders a bit, as a Cheshire smile lights up his face.

“By all means,” Teddy says, chuckling, “don’t stop on my account...oh, unless,” he pauses and turns a bit to James, “sorry, is this too weird for you?”

“Nonsense,” Mercy says, before James can object. “We’re all adults here, and it’s not even like two are actually related or anything.”

“Besides,” adds Barclay, “four-fifths of this table have, in various combinations, shagged, so there’s really no point in keeping secrets.”

“ _Merlin_ ,” James interjects, “I can’t take you lot anywhere.” He lowers his forehead to the table with a groan, to the raucous laughter of his friends and, to his dismay, Teddy.

All is forgiven, though, when Teddy leans down and whispers in James’s ear, “If it’s worth anything, I actually think it’s sort of hot.”

James turns his head, and Teddy’s face is suddenly so close to his, he’s sure his heart skips a beat. Afraid that he’s going to betray himself any further, James sits back up and offers a shrug of his shoulders, like he hasn’t a care in the world. “All right, fine, you pervs, go on then. Where’d we leave off? Carrie, weren’t you saying something about be--”

“--rimming!” Caradoc interrupts, before James can out him. “I just...I really like rimming. Total fantasy, rimming, yes, love it.”

“Oh, boo,” Teddy says, with a shake of his head. “That’s what you call a fantasy? You must not be pulling the right blokes if you consider rimming a _fantasy_.”

“Too right, Ted,” Barclay says, as he gives Caradoc a knowing look. “For me, yes obviously to the rimming, but add in that he’s got to be a big, brawny, ridiculously-muscley bloke, and I’ve got him on his knees just panting for it.”

“Ooh, yes,” Mercy says, “with his hands bound behind his back.”

“No, hands bound around the bed-post,” says Teddy, “so he can’t quite get leverage to hold himself up, and every time he slips, you stop giving him what he wants.”

Silence meets Teddy’s comment, as desire uncoils further in James’s body. Because he can see it as clear as day in his mind’s eye, his wrists tied together and looped around the big brass knob at the head of Teddy’s bed, struggling to push his arse back against Teddy’s wicked tongue only to be rebuffed when he slips and can’t manage to keep upright. He lets out a shaky breath that he hopes to Merlin Teddy doesn’t notice, and thankfully, Barclay breaks the silence.

“Fuck me, that’s hot,” he says, raising a hand and pretending to fan himself. “Love that head of yours, Teddy.”

“Haven’t had any complaints on my head yet, Bar,” Teddy replies, and fucking Merlin help him, squeezes James’s shoulder again.

“Cheeky!” Mercy teases. “So, is that the sort of bloke you’re into, Teddy? Gym rats?”

Teddy cocks his head and, since they’re seated so close to each other, brushes against James’s. It’s even more of a struggle not to lean in further. “Not usually, but I wouldn’t say no if he seemed like a good bloke,” Teddy answers. “I usually prefer my muscles more on the toned, wiry side.”

“So like Quidditch players’ physiques,” says Caradoc, knowingly.

“Exactly, yeah,” Teddy replies.

“That was always one of my fantasies,” James says quickly, perhaps a bit louder than he should. He’s eager, though, not to let the moment stretch too long before Caradoc inevitably says something he shouldn’t about James’s crush. “Yeah, er, shagging a Quidditch player.”

Teddy chuckles and reaches up to ruffle his hair again. “No one who knows you finds that surprising at all, mate.”

“Yes, our Jamie has always been interested in getting to sit and ride on something hard,” says Barclay, smirking.

In spite of his embarrassment, James does have to laugh at the terrible joke, joining in with the others. “Oh fuck off,” he says, “you’re just jealous you haven’t got a chance to test my skills on a broom for yourself.”

Barclay flashes a rude gesture with his fingers, which only makes the others laugh harder. Teddy, though, lets his hand drop to James’s shoulder again and begins rubbing idle circles with his thumb. James is not even a little bit sure what to do about that, but tries his level best not to make a scene and startle Teddy into stopping.

“That wasn’t your biggest fantasy while we were at school though,” says Caradoc, calling their attention back.

“Pardon?” James cocks his head, confused.

Caradoc flashes a grin at him. “Come on, Jamie, those of us who shared a dorm with you during those last few years know _exactly_ what got you all hot and bothered,” he says, and then runs his tongue along his teeth, like that cat that got the cream.

“Oh, fuck, no,” James says, covering his face with his hands. He’s beet-red now, he can feel the heat in his cheeks. “Don’t you dare.”

“Well now you have to tell us,” says Mercy.

James peeks through his fingers, but shakes his head. “Not a chance. It’s too, ugh, no, it’s so embarrassing!”

“James Potter, do not kink-shame your younger self,” Caradoc says. “There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, and you’re amongst friends.”

“Friends who’ve seen you naked, mind,” adds Mercy.

Teddy’s arm is still comfortably around James’s shoulders, his thumb still moving slowly in a way that only stokes the fires of want in James’s belly, but James is sure that if he admits to what got him going when he was a bit younger (although, who the bloody hell is he kidding, it still gets him going now--it’s basically guaranteed to give him a mind-blowing orgasm when he thinks about it when he wanks) that Teddy is going to think he’s a freak.

“Aw, leave off you lot,” Teddy then says. “He doesn’t have to say. Jamie,” he turns his head to James, “you don’t have to share if you don’t want, but really, you don’t have to be embarrassed. We all like some pretty kinky shit sometimes, don’t we? There’s nothing wrong with it.”

Teddy’s eyes are bright and warm, and James really does feel so good and so safe in his arm that, well, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to share his secret desire. As scary as it is to think about, the truth is that Teddy’s not the sort of person who would ever judge James really. Teddy was the first person James confided to that he was gay, was the first person he trusted to ask for advice about sex and relationships. He trusts Teddy in a way that goes beyond the fact that he has a huge crush on him. He loves Teddy, and he knows that Teddy loves him back.

“It’s werewolves,” James then admits, in the smallest, voice--practically a whisper.

“What was that?” Mercy asks.

James is more than sure that Mercy heard him the first time, but he repeats a bit stronger now, “Werewolves. I like...I like werewolves.”

“Oh Merlin, he totally does!” Caradoc butts in. “He had this secret stash of werewolf romance books, and I picked one up once, and it was basically like eighty-five per cent pornography and fifteen per cent ham-fisted plot.”

Teddy’s stopped rubbing his shoulder, and James barely hears it as the others start to discuss his kink. Teddy hates him. Merlin, he’s such an idiot. Why did he think even for a second that this would be okay? Teddy’s father was a werewolf, and here James is bloody fetishizing it. So, so incredibly stupid and wrong. He wishes that a hole would open up in the booth and just swallow him into hell where he so obviously belongs.

“It’s not really the werewolves though, was it, Jamie?” Caradoc is asking. “I know what it really was for you.”

“What was it?” Barclay asks, casting his gaze back and forth between Caradoc and James.

“Mmmph, it was the knotting!” Mercy interjects. He sets down his drink and turns to face James, a delighted grin on his face. “Right? I’m so right, aren’t I?”

“Wait, how’d you know?”

Mercy waves a hand at Caradoc, but keeps his attention on James. “I’ve read those books too, and don’t even pretend that you haven’t. They’re dumb, but they’re hot, and that’s all that matters. Jamie, it’s totally, totally the knotting, right?”

“What’s knotting?” Barclay asks.

“It’s this thing of, well, I’m not sure how to describe it actually,” Mercy begins.

“In these werewolf books, when they’re fucking, the top’s cock does this thing when he comes where it sort of gets bigger, but like just at the base,” Caradoc explains, “and gets it inside the bottom, and it sort of, you know, knots them together.”

“Ah,” says Barclay and then turns to James. “Well, that’d make perfect sense, actually. You’re a total size queen, so you’d love having even more stuffed up your arse.”

Blood pounds in James’s ears, and he finds himself shoving at Teddy’s side to push his way out of his seat. “Fuck all of you,” he says quietly, once Teddy gets the hint and lets him out of the booth. “You’re all a bunch of fucking bastards.”

“Jamie, we’re only taking the piss!” “Jamie, come back, seriously, we’re just--”

James pushes his way through the crowd and heads for the loo on the other side of the dancefloor. He doesn’t want to give them the satisfaction of crying, but he’s so unbelievably embarrassed that he doesn’t stand much chance. Thankfully, there’s only one bloke ahead of him in line, and so James leans against the wall and closes his eyes, willing himself to just keep it together until he’s safely ensconced in a stall.

He knows that he’s not really angry at them, though, and later, he’ll be able to laugh about this just like they all laugh about the time that Caradoc had got caught with his trousers around his ankles in Barclay’s father’s study at one of their infamous holiday parties or the time Mercy got so sick off brandy, he’d passed out naked and arse-up in his mother’s rose garden on his birthday. It’s just that right now, all he feels is sick. He feels sick at the thought of Teddy thinking less of him, of Teddy no longer wanting to see him, of Teddy having to explain to James’s dad why he no longer wants to come around at family gatherings.

Merlin, he’s ruined everything, hasn’t he?

“Oh, Jamie, no.”

James gasps. He hadn’t heard Teddy come up, so lost in his miserable thoughts was he, and when he turns to look at Teddy, his heart leaps into his throat so fast, he almost feels like he’s going to be sick. “Teddy, I’m--I’m so, so--s--sorry,” he stammers, and fuck, here come the tears he’s managed to hold off so far.

“Jamie, shhhh,” Teddy shushes him. He lifts up a hand and runs his thumb under James’s eyes to wipe away the tears that escape. “It’s okay, love. It’s fine. It’s seriously nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Bu--but, aren’t y--you...you ca--can’t j--just be o--okay--”

“--I can, and I am, Jamie, seriously,” he interrupts, before tugging James into a hug that James positively melts into. He clings to Teddy, wrapping his arms tightly around Teddy’s waist, and lets himself enjoy the warmth and tenderness of Teddy’s affection. “That’s it, baby.”

After a moment, James pulls back, eyes dry and the beginnings of what could possibly be a smile on his face. “Sorry, that was...fuck, this is also very embarrassing,” he admits, his cheeks reddening, but less in shame and more in playful awkwardness now.

“That’s the Weasley in you,” Teddy says, cocking a brow. “Blushing at everything, even when there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

James sighs and looks away, watching as the other bloke in line goes into the bathroom, leaving just the two of them in line now. “There’s definitely something to be embarrassed about. I should have...I shouldn’t have let them keep going like that.”

“Was it true, though?”

Eyes widening, James turns back. “What?” he asks, in a whisper.

Teddy’s expression is unreadable in the low light of the hallway. His tone, when he speaks again, is too even to be able to tell what he’s thinking too. “Was it true? Do you like the knotting parts of the werewolf stories the best?”

“I...er…” James trails off, unable to find words to answer, when Teddy puts his hands on either side of James’s face. Teddy’s thumbs trace James’s cheekbones, and James is positive that he’s asleep and dreaming this whole thing. Because there’s no way on earth that Teddy Lupin, who is practically his brother and who must, in any case, see James as a little brother, be leaning in to kiss him right now.

James tilts his face up under Teddy’s guidance, and Teddy’s gaze drops to James’s lips as James involuntarily sucks them in to wet them with his tongue. “Go on, Jamie, tell me. Do you like the knotting parts best because you want to know what it feels like to be so full that you can’t even come apart?” he says, voice low and gravelly with, fucking hell, what has to be desire.

“Yes,” James admits in a rush. “Yes, oh my god, Teddy, yes that’s, that’s exactly what I, fucking hell, yes that’s what I want.”

Teddy chuckles low in the back of his throat and then leans forward a little more so that his lips brush against James’s ear when he speaks. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?” he breathes. He pulls back then and claims James’s mouth in a bruising kiss.

James _melts_ ; his knees feel weak, as Teddy plunders his mouth with a hot, searching tongue, and he grips onto Teddy’s hips just to keep himself upright. He surrenders himself fully to the kiss, letting it consume him, overwhelm him, practically set him on fire with need.

Teddy pulls back suddenly, wrenching a pained whine from James’s lips, but goes only far enough to be able to speak. “Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you are? How much I’ve wanted you, fuck, for how long?” he practically growls. Not trusting himself to speak, James just shakes his head. Teddy exhales sharply through his nose; James feels it across his face, as Teddy says, “Fuck, Jamie, you’re so...you’re so _perfect_ , and I thought it was just me for so long feeling the way I did, but you...Merlin, you want me, don’t you? Don’t you want me too?”

“Yes!” James literally cannot believe his luck, sure he’s going to wake up from this amazing dream any second now. “Yes, fuck, Teddy, I...I’ve had this--I’ve wanted this, wanted, wanted you, I...I just…” He can’t seem to find the words to describe what this feels like, to have Teddy in his arms, holding him, kissing him, wanting him back.

Teddy kisses him again, slower, more tenderly this time. His tongue curls around James’s own, massaging against it and making James whimper with need.

He can no longer deny the desire that’s been rising steadily in him since he first saw Teddy across the room. He’s hard beneath his robes and, when Teddy presses in closer, pulling their bodies flush against each other, he can feel that Teddy’s hard too. It makes him gasp out of the kiss, eyes flying open. “Fuck, Teddy,” he hisses, when Teddy deliberately rolls his hips and grinds their cocks together.

“Is that what you want, Jamie?” He grinds forward again, and James’s eyes roll back in his head at the sensation. “Is that your _fantasy_?”

Heat floods James’s cheeks again for the countless time tonight, but this time, he holds Teddy’s gaze steady and refuses to let himself back down. “Yeah, Ted, but...I want yours too,” he says.

James can see the exact moment that Teddy realizes what James means because his eyes widen and his pupils dilate with almost ridiculous speed. Teddy’s jaw works, and he when he speaks again, his voice is breathless and low. “Come home with me,” he says in a tone that brooks no argument.

He knows he could say ‘no’ and Teddy wouldn’t fight or be upset with him, but at the same time, James isn’t exactly sure he could say ‘no’ if he tried. He’s suddenly and unequivocally positive that he’s never wanted to be fucked so badly in the (admittedly-short) history of his sexual experience.

The ‘yes’ is barely out of his mouth when Teddy wraps James tightly in his arms again and Disapparates. They land a moment later in Teddy’s bedroom, and Teddy spares just the barest moment to check them both over for any accidental Splinchings before he’s on James again, shoving the robes off James’s shoulders as he kisses James toe-curlingly deep.

They manage to wrestle each other out of their robes and underclothes in a haze of lips and tongues and teeth, but when there is nothing left to peel off, the frenzy dies down, at least for the moment, and Teddy steps back to admire the sight of James. “Eyes on mine,” Teddy orders quietly, and James just barely manages to suppress the full body shiver that threatens to betray just how much he likes that.

He raises his eyes to meet Teddy’s and doesn’t dare look down, even though he wants to savor what Teddy looks like naked too.

“That’s my good lad,” Teddy praises.

This time, James cannot hold himself back and lets out a desirous moan. He keeps his eyes firmly on Teddy though, as he promised he would.

“Huh,” Teddy muses, almost to himself, “now that’s interesting.” Then he chuckles and adds, as he starts to circle around James, “Merlin, that blush goes all the way down, doesn’t it?”

“S--sorry, Teddy, I--I just--”

“--shhhh, don’t be sorry, Jamie,” Teddy shushes him. He’s directly behind James now, his breath ghosting along the back of James’s neck and causing his hair to stand on end. Teddy steps in a bit closer and rests a hand on James’s hip. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to be good for me.”

James lets out a strangled moan, and Teddy tugs him gently back by the hip. Teddy’s cock is nestled along the crack of James’s arse, a hot, velvety press that draws another moan from James, a whimpered plea that doesn’t even count as words, but nonetheless seems to express just exactly how much James wants it.

“There’s my good lad. He wants to be so good for his Teddy, doesn’t he?” Teddy asks, as he rolls his hips forward slowly once, rutting against James’s arse, and again when James whines high and tight in the back of his throat. “So perfect, baby,” he adds, barely above a whisper against the sensitive skin behind James’s ear.

“Please, Teddy, please,” James begs, as Teddy’s other hand slides down James’s chest from sternum to just above his pelvis, so close to James’s cock, and yet it might as well be miles away too, for all the inclination Teddy seems to have to actually touch it.

“Please what?” Teddy asks, rutting forward again in a maddening rhythm.

James whines again and, knowing it might cost him a bit, reaches a hand back and stills Teddy’s hips by pressing hard against Teddy’s arse-cheek to hold him in place up against James. The hiss of pleasure Teddy gives travels the entire length of James’s body and settles in his groin. “Please, Teddy, fuck me. I need--I want you to fuck me, please!” he begs more.

“How can I deny you when you ask me so prettily?” Teddy says, more groan than actual speech. He dips his head and sucks James’s earlobe into his mouth before he steps back and comes around in front of James. “Crawl up on the bed and hold onto the headboard.”

James exhales shakily and drops to his knees. He turns and crawls up onto the bed, moving forward until he can reach the headboard. He stretches his arms out to grip two of the slats and holds on, holds himself up, then holds his breath until he feels the bed dip behind him when Teddy climbs on too.

“Merlin, that arse. You’re so pretty, Jamie, do you know that? You’re so pretty for me, ha!” He cuts off on a soft chuckle again. “That blush only makes it prettier.”

“Teddy, please,” James repeats, softer now, anticipatory. His body is trembling with need, and when he feels Teddy lay a hand on his lower back, just above the curve of his arse, he whimpers and spreads his legs a little more, hot and needy.

“Patience, baby,” Teddy sing-songs, even as he slides that hand down to pet over James’s arse. “Do you think you can keep yourself up like that for me?”

“Yes, yes, please, Teddy, yes, I can. I can be so good, I promise,” James babbles, as he straightens up his torso a little more. His arm muscles are already straining a little, but it’s nothing he can’t handle. He has to lift and do press-ups for Quidditch, and his core strength is good. He can do this. He can absolutely do this, especially if this is what Teddy wants him to do.

“Fucking hell, yes,” Teddy grits out. He pets his hand over James’s arse again and then spreads James’s cheeks. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, baby.”

“Teddy, please, ple--nnngh, fuck!” James practically squeals, as Teddy touches his tongue to James’s hole, dragging it in a circle around his rim, and then begins to lap at him with feverish little kitten licks. It’s hot and maddening and too much and too little and perfect all at once. James has been rimmed only once before, but it was nothing like this--this is so intense and so much better and--

“Hold yourself up, Jamie,” Teddy says. He’s pulled back and cold air from the room hits James’s slickened entrance, causing him to shiver. “I’m not going to ask you again.”

James whimpers because, fuck, how is it that the order feels as good as the rimming itself had, and raises his torso again.

“Such a good lad,” Teddy praises. “Mine...my good lad.”

“Tha--thank you, Teddy,” James grits out, as Teddy puts his mouth back to James’s arse, licking and gently sucking the sensitive ring of muscle. “All, unf, all for--for you.”

Teddy continues to rim him for what feels like forever, pausing and teasing James when he starts to slip down only to return with vigor that has James an incoherent mess. He’s babbling and begging, but quite for what, James actually can’t tell. He just knows that he needs, wants, has to have more, more, more and now, fuck, Merlin, he needs it now.

“Jamie?” Teddy suddenly asks, pulling back far enough that James can’t even feel his breath on his skin anymore.

He whines and tries to push his arse back, but Teddy’s not there anymore. “What, Teddy?” he manages to ask, turning his head. The angle isn’t great, but he can just manage to see Teddy over his shoulder.

“What else do you like about your werewolf stories?”

“What...what do you mean?”

Teddy’s lips curve up in a suggestive grin, and the sight goes straight to James’s straining hard dick. “I meant,” he says, as he scooches forward again and reaches for his wand, which is lying on the bed next to James’s leg, “exactly what I asked, Jamie. What else do you like about your werewolf stories?”

“Er, well...I, er…” James finds it very hard to articulate just exactly what about those stories gets him going. He’s not necessarily embarrassed anymore, but it is still a little bit weird, he has to admit that. As Teddy scoots even closer, James gives up and just turns back to face the wall. “I don’t know,” he says, in a small voice. “Lots of things, I guess. They just...I just…”

“I’ve got an idea,” Teddy says, and James can feel him again, only this time, it’s clearly Teddy’s cock lined up against his arse once more. Teddy spreads his cheeks again and the head of his cock catches on James’s rim when he slides it forward in that maddening rut from earlier. “I’ve got an idea that I think you’ll really like,” he continues, voice low and raising gooseflesh on James’s skin.

When Teddy ruts forward again, more intently, James stiffens suddenly. Surely Teddy wouldn’t fuck him without lube. Yes, his arse is nice and relaxed from the very thorough rimming he’d just got, but that isn’t enough. Teddy wouldn’t...hurt him. Teddy would never hurt him, and yet, fuck, he’s clearly so close. Would he just stick it in without lube?

As if he can hear James’s thoughts, Teddy laughs softly and then leans forward to press a kiss against James’s spine. “Baby, I’m going to take good care of you, I promise. Don’t you worry about me. I’m going to give you exactly what you want, okay?”

“O--okay,” James stammers. It’s silly to worry, and yet part of him still can’t help it. He jolts when Teddy thrusts forward again with even more intent, although he still only fucks up against James’s hole rather than thrusting home.

“Shhh, baby, I promise, I’ve got you,” Teddy soothes. “Trust me, okay?”

James manages to nod and then, in case Teddy didn’t actually see it, he says, “I trust you.”

“Such a good lad,” Teddy repeats, and the praise zings through James enough to relax him a little more. “That’s it, love, relax, and I’m going to tell you what I think you like about your werewolf stories.”

Teddy pulls back then and gently removes James’s hands from the slats of the headboard. The ache in them is fierce, but when he remembers that it only aches because he’d been so good and had held himself up just like Teddy had wanted, the floaty, pleasurable feeling wends through James once again. “Tell me?” he requests.

“Do you like it,” Teddy begins, as he plucks his wand from the bed with one hand and rests the other on James’s arse, “when the boys in your werewolf stories can get their arses all hot and slick and ready without having to go get lube?”

James doesn’t even recognize the sound that comes out of his mouth. He knows _exactly_ what Teddy is talking about, and dear sweet fucking Merlin, he didn’t think his dick could get any harder, but it does. He’s leaking pre-come copiously, and all he wants is for Teddy to--yesssss, oh fuck!

“That’s it,” Teddy says in a low voice. He reaches out a hand and easily slides two fingers into the now-lube-slickened channel of James’s arse. “My little omega is so good. He gets so wet for his Alpha.”

Teddy must have cast the charm non-verbally, and later on, James is sure he’ll want to compliment Teddy on his extremely impressive skills, but now he can only concentrate on not passing out from the sheer volume of his desire. His entire body feels like it’s lit up from within. He’s on fire, and it’s threatening to consume him. He’s Teddy’s good little omega werewolf, and he’s going to be so, so, so fucking perfect for his Alpha.

“Fuuuuuck, god, fuck, Teddy, pleeeeease,” James practically demands, shoving backwards to meet the thrusts of Teddy’s fingers. “Fuck me, please, Alpha, please!”

“Such a greedy little omega,” Teddy teases, as he adds carefully adds another finger. “Do you deserve to be fucked? Do you deserve my knot?”

James isn’t sure how he manages to stave off his orgasm, but the question hits him so deeply in his core that tears leak from his eyes. Fuck, he wants it so much. “Please,” he whimpers. “I want your knot, please. I’ve been--I’ve been good, haven’t I, Alpha? Please?”

Teddy growls. “You have, you’ve been so good for me. You’re perfect, baby,” he answers. “I’m going to give you my knot because you’re such a good boy.”

Before James can cry or say thank you or listen to whatever little kinky voice inside him is telling him what to do and how to behave now, Teddy pulls his fingers out of James’s arse and lines up his cock instead. He thrusts in slowly, carefully, giving James’s body time to adjust, but remains relentless until after a long moment, he’s seated all the way inside, and James positively keens at the feeling of being so deliciously full.

“That’s it,” Teddy says, as he reaches around and pulls James up so that his back is pressed against Teddy’s chest. “That’s my good omega. So hot and wet and tight for his Alpha.”

James’s head lolls back onto Teddy’s shoulder and he exhales on a shudder. “Teddy...oh fuck, Teddy,” he manages feebly. “Can you...will you please…?”

“I’ve got you, love. I’ve got you,” Teddy says in a low voice, right in James’s ear. He then reaches down with his free hand and wraps it around James’s aching dick. “Are you ready, baby? You ready for your Alpha’s knot?”

James murmurs his assent, inwardly willing Teddy to please fucking jerk him off because he’s fucking dying to come now. His body is taut and wired, and he just needs to fall over the edge into blissful oblivion, and Teddy’s going to be the one to make him because Teddy is perfect, his perfect Alpha. “Please,” he whispers, after a moment, when Teddy doesn’t immediately start stroking him.

“Shh, baby, give me a second,” he says, sounding like he’s concentrating very hard.

James nearly whines to urge Teddy to hurry up when he feels it. “Oh my god,” he whispers.

Teddy’s knotting him.

The base of Teddy’s cock inside James expands just enough for him to feel it stretch and _burn so good_ , and suddenly, James is coming, practically untouched and harder than he’s ever come in his life. His vision whites out around the edges and he wriggles and moans, as he paints white strips of come over the navy bed-spread in front of him. His arsehole clenches around Teddy’s _FUCKING KNOT_ , and it only seems to wring even more come from him, especially when Teddy, clearly also overcome by James’s orgasm, begins to fuck up in shallow thrusts into James’s arse, until he too, comes with a shout and fills up James’s arse with his own release.

Minutes pass, or maybe it’s an hour, James has no idea because he’s absolutely floating. His head is blissfully empty of anything other than the cresting waves of his orgasm. He feels free and easy and so _right_. Teddy’s arms are around him and his knot is still inside him, and Merlin, James is pretty sure he could stay just like this for the rest of his life.

Or, well, maybe not exactly like this. Because despite the come all over the sheet, Teddy’s bed is looking very, very inviting, and James feels like he might possibly want to lay down and rest for a bit. He starts to pitch forward, unmindful of the sticky, wet spot, but stops when his arse twinges in pain.

“Ow, fuck,” Teddy hisses from behind him. “Wait, Jamie, just a second.”

James is confused for a moment, but when the fullness in his arse starts to go down, he realizes the problem. “Wait!” he cries out.

“Just a second, baby, let me concentrate so I can--”

“--no wait, please,” James interrupts. He’s flushing now, a little embarrassed again. “Can you, er, will you leave it for a bit? Just for...I want to stay...um, I want to stay tied to you,” he finishes, in a small voice.

Teddy says nothing for a long moment, and James feels like he might die on the spot, until Teddy presses his face into the side of James’s neck. “How did I never realize before how perfect you are?” he says into James’s skin.

James cannot help but beam at the praise. “Alpha,” he whispers.

“My omega,” Teddy replies, chuckling lightly. “All right, Jamie, let’s rest here until my knot goes down.”

James quickly picks up Teddy’s wand and vanishes the come from the bed, and then Teddy carefully maneuvers the both of them until they are laying down with Teddy spooning up against James’s back and their legs twined together. James closes his eyes and sighs deeply, unimaginably content.

“Oh, and Jamie?”

“Yeah, Ted?”

Teddy presses a kiss to the back of James’s head, and then says, “Don’t be ashamed of your kinks, okay? You never know who’s into them too.”

James exhales shakily and just presses himself back a little more into Teddy’s arms. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he whispers.

“There’s my good lad,” Teddy replies warmly.

James shivers, and then he closes his eyes to rest in his Alpha’s embrace.


End file.
